Minerva's Secret Chronicles
by Samayel
Summary: Minerva Mc Gonagall has a unique way of coping with the perpetual stresses that come of dealing with Potter and Malfoy's rivalry and mischief.


Minerva's Secret Chronicles...by Samayel

The shouting could be heard from down the hall, and Minerva hastened to reach the site of the fracas that was sure to erupt momentarily. Fourth years were always a temperamental lot, what with the usual hormones tearing through their system, but Potter and Malfoy had raised the bar for rivalry until they could barely be left unsupervised for minutes at a time.

"Malfoy! You absolute fucking prat! I could hex you nine ways from Sunday before you could snark out a complaint if I felt like it! Why don't you just piss of an' leave me be! Save yourself the agony of defeat!"

"Nice try, Potter! If your spells work as good as your potions it'll be a miracle if you don't blast your own face off...and that would be an improvement! You speccy, miserable, shameless git!"

Minerva reached the corner just as the shouts ended and the sounds of a scuffle could be heard. As she turned the corner she stopped cold, remaining absolutely still and silent, watching intently as the spectacle unfolded before her.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were locked in what, at first glance, might have been easily mistaken for some sort of wrestling lock...but had instead drifted into the realm of romantic embraces. Each of them looked horribly uncomfortable and slightly stunned, but even while still semi-struggling to assert dominance or at least preserve the illusion of combat, they were snogging frantically in the pent up and uncertain way that two very confused teen boys might, hands unsure of where to go and pushing each other against the walls whenever they remembered that they were supposed to be brawling and not kissing.

Their breaths came in heavy pants and their faces were both flushed bright scarlet...and after a few seconds longer they suddenly shoved away from each other and staggered apart, wiping their mouths with their robe sleeves. There was outrage and hostility written across both their faces, and neither of them seemed ready to speak...until without a word the two of them stomped off in opposite directions, forcing Minerva to move back down the hall and pretend to be approaching. Potter tore past her a few seconds later, muttering an apology for running in the halls. In any case, with violence no longer an immediate issue, Minerva could excuse herself and make her way back to her offices.

It was a fortunate thing that the matter had sorted itself so handily. She counted her blessings while she walked the halls, offering the briefest of nods to the occasional Gryffindor who passed as she drew closer to the tower of her House. Her mind was simply aflutter, and time was at a premium during the busy months of the school year. It was essential that she obtained some privacy and made use of the slim quantity of uninterrupted time she still had each day.

Upon reaching her offices she spelled the door to ensure that no disturbance would be forthcoming, sat at her desk and calmed her mind while her memory was still fresh, and withdrew from the bottom drawer a surprisingly slender Muggle device that opened and flickered to life with the push of a button.

Thanks to those impertinent boys, there would be more than enough inspiration for her next chapter. A few keystrokes and an opened file later, Minerva let the keys clatter as she typed furiously. Perhaps an hour later she clicked and clacked a few last commands...and the new material was properly saved and stored. She hadn't ironed out the title just yet, but surely the internet would hail and welcome a tale of forbidden romance between two thoroughly confused young people trapped in the throes of a desire for one another they could barely conceal and a hatred of one another that constantly boiled over into fits of violence?

As she safely tucked away the laptop and prepared to grade papers, Minerva flushed with slight embarrassment at the knowledge that she was essentially making use of their private struggle for the sake of her hidden vice and stress relief, but after all, when you considered what she endured almost daily to keep the two rapscallions from killing each other before they figured out what they really wanted, she was entitled to a few slight compensations, wasn't she?

FIN


End file.
